Worth The Risk
by Frankielynn
Summary: Moving offices wasn't the only thing she had done; since coming to work here, she had managed to majorly mess up my mojo. Bella may have only been working here for two weeks, but I hadn't been laid in almost three. One-Shot


**Yes, I have a new story, and will have more on the way. I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing.  
**

**I want to thank my pre-readers: EmmaLee Rose and Christag_Banners, for kicking my ass to add more to this, and to my Beta's AJasperForMe and LyricalKris, for fixing all the mistakes my sleep deprived brain may make.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this, and stay tuned for more stories from me!  
**

**Frankie  
**

******Worth The Risk**

* * *

"Dammit! What the fuck!" I slammed the phone down on my desk. This wasn't fucking happening. She wasn't canceling on me again. I had pulled a lot of strings to get this meeting for her, and now she was blowing it and me off. Rubbing my face, I hit the intercom for my secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Hold all my calls for the rest of the day. And call Alice back and tell her she can fuck off. That will be all, thank you."

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock." It wasn't even nine AM, and my day had already been shot to hell. Fucking Alice, that's what I get for letting a good piece of ass cloud my judgment. Never again. It's not worth the headache and risk.

I tried to put the cluster-fuck that was Alice behind me and finish out my day. Of course it wasn't long before my intercom chirped, bringing back all of my annoyances.

"Uhh . . . Mr. Whitlock . . . Sir . . . There's a Miss Bella Masen on the other line for you."

"I told you to hold all my calls today, Kate."

"I know sir, but she says she won't wait. Very sorry, Sir."

"It's fine. Put her through."

"Yes. Sir."

"And Kate? Don't call me Sir."

"Yes, Sir-..I mean Mr. Whitlock." As soon as Bella's call clicked through, I could hear humor in her voice.

"You got that girl scared shitless of you, Jasper."

"Now's not a good time. What do you want?"

"I take it the meeting with Alice went well then." She laughed at me. I guess she knew or she wouldn't be calling.

"Oh fuck you, Bella!"

"I think that's what got you in this mess, Jasper."

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell it is you want, or did you just call to rub it in my face?"

"As much fun as it is to do the later, I actually need something."

"And what's that?" I heard her sigh, a clear sign I wasn't going to like what she was about to say . . . at all.

"You remember an Edward Masen?"

"Your ex-husband Edward Masen?"

"That would be the one. Well, as you know I got half the company in the divorce settlement."

"I'm listening."

"This is where you come in. Masen Inc. is merging with McCarty Associates. That means you and I will be working together."

"Super."

"I thought that would brighten your day." I could hear the smile in her voice as she rambled on.

"You do always know how to please me, Bella."

"I try, Jasper. Anyway, start clearing out your office. It's going to be mine. See you Monday.."

Son of a bitch!

* * *

Working with Bella wasn't easy at first, that girl could be a bigger hard ass than some of the men. It had been two weeks since the bitch... I mean Bella had kicked me out of my office via a phone call, and placed me in Emmett's old office.

Moving offices wasn't the only thing she had done; since coming to work here, she had managed to majorly fuck up my mojo. Bella may have only been working here for two weeks, but I hadn't been laid in almost three.

Kate buzzing my office brought me out of my sex-starved rant.

"What is it Kate?"

"Um, Bella Masen... I mean, Bella Swan is on line three, Mr. Whitlock."

"Thank you, Kate"

"Yes, Bella? You're right across the fucking hall, you can just walk over, you know?"

"I do not want to walk in on you again with your pants around your ankles and your tongue God knows where, Jasper. So, yes, I will call first."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"My reports should be on your desk. I just need your John Hancock and we can seal the deal."

"Oh, we can seal the deal alright, Bella. I'll give you more than my 'Hancock'."

"I'm sure you can, Jasper, but I know where you've been and I'll pass."

"Your loss." I teased.

"Just sign the papers." Groaning out her command,the line went dead. I do love a woman in charge.

* * *

Now, don't get me wrong, flirting with Bella has its moments, but a man needs to get laid. I was getting to the desperate point of calling Alice back, just to get my damn dick wet. Then again, I could always see if Bella would want to go for a little interoffice test drive.

"McCarty and Masen Associates, How can I help you?"

"Bella, you have plans for lunch?"

"I have a meeting with Edward and our divorce lawyers. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to do something for lunch, ease some of the office tensions. But you know dinner and drinks works too."

"And how did you plan we would do that?"

"Oh you know, Sushi, little venting, little sex, a few hair tugs, you put your skirt back on and we're good to go."

"You're such a charmer, Jasper, it's amazing you're still single."

"So, it's a date then? Dinner, drinks, my place? Don't wear underwear."

"No."

"Fine, I can compromise on the underwear."

"No on dinner, Jasper. I know you, I'm not your type."

"Female is my type."

"My point."

"I'll wear you down eventually, I got time."

"Keep dreaming, Jasper. Bye."

* * *

**New Years!**

"Happy New Year, Bella. A kiss at midnight?" I leaned my body into her as I spoke, her hand stopping my face.

"Only if you promise not to slip me the tongue."

"I make no such promises."

"Good to see you're still up to you old tricks in the new year."

"Gotta be myself, Baby. Take the risk."

Rolling her eyes, and moving her hand, I felt her sighing into me. "Just get it over with."

Let me let you in on a little secret, sometimes all it takes is a little interoffice "coaxing" to make a chick see the light. Well, it might not be the light she's seeing, but I'm sure stars are bright too.

* * *

"Uhh...Ka...Kate, I need you... to hold...all … my calls... in fact... take the day off... God, Jasper."

"Yes, Miss Swan. Are you okay?"

"Fi...Fine, Kate...that is ...all... OH, GOD!."

"Now tell me, Bella, what can McCarty and Masen Associates do for _you?"_

"Not a fucking thing, but Whitlock Inc. sure knows how to 'seal the deal'."

"Damn right. I do have to say I like how my desk looks with your ass sitting on it."

"Everything looks better with my ass on it, Jasper."

"P_leasure _ doing business with you."

"Always worth the risk."

"Just the way I like it!"


End file.
